The End is Full of Surprises
by foreverdreams3
Summary: This is what I think should have happened in the series finale. It is PJo, DAu, and JeJa.
1. The Surprise

The End is Full of Surprises

Rating: T

"The Surprise"

Chapter 1

AN: This is how I what I think should have happened in the series finale. It is a little far-fetched but I still hope you like it. This is all in third-person POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek. I wish I did, but I don't.

Joey was sitting on her bed in her dorm room reading a book when Eddie Doling, her boyfriend, burst through the door. It had been almost two months since Joey and Pacey had broken up and even though Joey was a bit skeptical of her decision, she knew she had to do it or she'd wonder what if for the rest of her life. Plus, what about Audrey? If Audrey came back from rehab and they were together, she might never forgive Joey even though she was with him first. Joey just wasn't willing to take that chance.

"Joey Potter, I have a surprise for you!" Eddie exclaimed.

Eddie had found an amazing ski-resort a couple of hours away from Boston. He knew she needed a vacation from school and what with there on-again-off-again relationship they had grown apart a lot recently.

"Well, are you planning on telling me what it is or are you just going to stand there and smile all goofily at me?" Joey questioned.

Joey was really wondering what it was because Eddie was usually good with surprises and shocking her what with him disappearing on her twice.

"Hey, my smile is not goofy and yes if you just sit tight I'll tell you the surprise. Okay? Now, you really want to know?" Eddie asked an aggravated Joey.

"Eddie, for the love of God, just tell me already." Joey practically screamed.

"Fine. I was on the Internet looking up vacation ideas, when I came across a ski-resort a few hours away from here. It's supposedly really beautiful. I figured we could stay a few weeks and just relax before I have to go to California and you have to go back to school. Like spending the summer together or something. Just the two of us. How does that sound?" Eddie questioned.

"Oh my God! Eddie that sounds amazing!" Joey shrieked.

"So do you want to go? I mean, I know it isn't Paris, but we can't afford much and who really cares anyway as long as we're together right." Eddie asked.

"I'd love to go, but what about the money. I mean, you're right. We don't have much of it. How are we supposed to pay for this trip?" Joey asked.

"Well, I've got some money saved up and I can get us a pretty good deal on the ski-lodge and we'll drive up there so we won't have to pay any airfare price which will save us tons." Eddie said all in one breath.

"I also have some money saved back that we can use. You know what Eddie, we should totally go. Soon." Joey said.

"Great! How does tomorrow sound? I already booked us a room and everything." Eddie said.

"Soon, but great! Wait a second, how did you know I was going to say yes?" Joey asked.

"I didn't, I just hoped that you wouldn't say no." Eddie said while he looked into Joey's eyes.

Joey rolled her eyes and leaned forward and kissed Eddie until they decided that they both should start packing.

AN: I know it's all a little OOC, but cut me some slack it is my first story after all. Sorry that the chapter is so short!


	2. Pacey's Realization

The End is Full of Surprises

Rating: T

Pacey's Realization

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek, but if I did the finale would have been different.

Pacey was sitting in his new office with Rich talking to him about some date he went on last night, that had supposedly been pretty good, but now Rich couldn't remember his date's name. Pacey had only been halfway listening. His thoughts were elsewhere. Elsewhere being a certain Joey Potter and the rest of the Capeside gang and how he was and who he was in high school.

"This girl was hot man. I mean she was just whoa! What was her name? Kimberley? Marie? Anne? What was it?" Rich said partially talking to himself.

"Uh huh." Pacey murmured.

"Pacey, are you even listening to me? Have you heard a single word I've said? God, don't tell me your still thinking about that Johnny girl." Rich said.

"For one thing Rich, her name's Joey, and for another can you blame me? I mean, you've seen her." Pacey stated.

"Good point Witter,but I still think you should just move on already. I mean, get over it man. So some stupid chick decided to dump you. Who cares? Do you know how many girls want to go out with people like us. You could get another date in the blink of an eye." Rich explained.

"You know Rich, I'm not happy. Are you truly happy?" Pacy asked.

"Oh come on Witter, don't go getting all girly on me." Rich said.

"I want to quit. This job, I mean. I'm just not happy anymore. I want to get back to the days when I was happy like when I was in highschool. I've got to quit." Pacey said.

"You've got to be kidding me. Your willing to give up all the cash and chicks, just like that. The end. All done." Rich asked.

"Yeah, I am. I don't really feel like I have a choice. I am determined to be happy and I'm not going to be if I stay here. My stuff will be out by the end of the day." Pacey said and then got up and started packing up his things.

Rich turned around and was almost out the door, but stopped and said to Pacey, "If your sure. Just don't come crying to me when you have nothing left and your all alone." Rich said and with that, really left Pacey's office.

Pacey looked up as Rich was leaving and then continued cleaning. By the end of the day, all of his stuff was already loaded in his car and he had said his goodbyes, so the second the day was over, he left his office for the last time. When he got to his and Jack's apartment he went and called Dawson.

"Hello?"

"Dawson? It's me, Pacey. I hope you don't mind, but I pulled both of our money out of Step-A-Tech when I quit today." Pacey said into the phone.

"Why did you quit? And yeah, it's fine that you pulled it out. Why did you quit?" Dawson asked quizzically.

"I just wasn't happy there anymore, Dawson. I had to get away. I think I'm going to try to buy a restaurant up here in Boston as soon as possible and get back into the culinary business. I was genuinely happy when I was a chef at Civilization. I just have to get back to that somehow." Pacey said.

"I'm glad you know what you want Pace. I hope it all works out for you. If you need anything just let me know. I'll start looking for buildings for sale in the paper for you." Dawson told Pacey.

"Thanks Dawson, for everything I mean. Thanks for letting us be friends again. I truly am sorry about everything that happened between us all those years ago. Just thanks." Pacey said sincerely.

"Anytime Pace. I hear Lily crying so I should probably go. My mom's at the restaurant, so I'm in charge. Bye Pacey." Dawson said.

"Bye Dawson." Pacey said and then went and took a shower and got to bed early for the first night in over 7 months.

**AN: It will get better! I promise! I just have to get into all the boring stuff first! Don't forget to review!**


	3. Audrey's Call

The End is Full of Surprises

Rating: T

Audrey's Call

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Dawson's Creek or any of its characters.

Dawson had just gotten off the phone with Pacey when the phone started ringing again.

"Hello."

"Dawson, is that you? I haven't talked to you in ages. How are you?"

"I'm okay... Who is this?"

"Sorry Dawson, this is Audrey."

"Audrey, wow! It's so good to talk to you."

"Um, listen Dawson. I have to go to summer school, but that doesn't start for awhile, so can I come down to Capeside, stay with you, and hang with the rest of the gang?" Audrey pleaded.

"Do you really think that's a good idea after what happened last time, Audrey?" Dawson said referring to when Audrey crashed a car through his mother's house. "And why aren't you staying with Joey?"

"After what I did to Joey do you really think that she would want me staying with her and her family again?" Audrey asked. "Plus, I really need to apologize to your mom."

"Why can't you just do it over the phone?" Dawson asked.

"Dawson, please please please let me come." Audrey begged.

"Fine. You can come on one condition." Dawson stated.

"What's that?" Audrey asked.

"Do not ever drive a car through my mother's house again."

Audrey laughing said, "I think I can handle that. So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! Isn't that a little soon? I mean what if I would've said no?" Dawson questioned.

"You wouldn't have." Audrey said firmly.

"How do you know that?"

"Because no one can resist me. Bye Dawson!"

"Audrey wait!" Dawson said into the phone, but all he got was a dial tone. Dawson hung up the phone and couldn't help but smile.

AN: I swear that in my notebook these chapters didn't look that short. Sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I have been super busy and out of town.


	4. The Shocking Truth

The End is Full of Surprises

Rating: T

The Shocking Truth

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Dawson's Creek. The only thing I own is Kerry Harper.

AN: I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I haven't been home at all this summer. I'll try to have the next chapter up within a week or so. Again, soooo sorry!

Jack was sitting on the couch in Grams' house playing video games. He heard something, looked up, and saw Jen and C.J. in a liplock trying to walk upstairs. Jack knew they were getting very serious and it was bothering him. Out of all the relationships he'd seen Jen go through, this was the only one he thought that might actually work. He couldn't stand the fact that he might lose Jen. He had all these weird feelings for her.

He always had some kind of feeling for her, but thought that they had to be just friendly feelings. Jack decided he should see a therapist. He knew that they couldn't be anything more than friendly feelings. I mean, he knows he likes guys, but then why is he so jealous of C.J.? Jack called the first therapist he could find in the phonebook and made an appointment for the next day.

It was the next day and time for him to go to the appointment. He knew Jen, Dawson, and Andie had all seen therapists before and it had seemed to help all of them. He was a few minutes late, thanks to traffic, so when he walked in, they immediately got him in. Jack sate down in Kerry Harper's office and looked around while she wrote down some information.When she started asking him questions, he would only tell her short answers very quickly.

Once he finally relaxed (which was after three sessions) he started to really open up. They talked about his past, present, and future. He told her how he felt about different people and things. The biggest discussion was over Jen and what he felt for her. He explained how he was gay, but had always had a lot of confusing feelings for Jen.

He told Kerry how when he realized he was gay, he had a girlfriend who he still had some romantic feelings for at the time. After eight sessions, Kerry Harper told Jack what she had concluded from everything he had told her.

"I know why you're feeling what you feel for Jen. Jack, I think you're bisexual."

"What? No. I can't be. Can I?" Jack asked feeling completely shocked.

"From everything you told me Jack, you sound bisexual to me. I know it's a lot to take in and takey your time coming to terms with it. You better not take too much time or Jen and C.J. just might make a lifetime committment to each other. "

Kerry continued, " It has been a pleasure helping you Jack, but I think I've done everything I can for you. Good luck with Jen."

AN: I know, I know. Totally cheesy, but I really wanted Jack and Jen to be together with him still having his past with guys. This is the only way I could think of.


	5. The Ski Resort

**The End is Full of Surprises**

**Rating: T**

**The Ski-Resort**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek or anything to do with it! I wish I owned Josh Jackson though.**

**AN: I just can't seem to update fast. I am always gone. I am soooo sorry that it took me so long again. I don't really like this chapter, but hopefully you will. I am leaving on Thursday to go on vacation and will be gone for 10 days, so I can't update for awhile. Sorry!**

* * *

After three hours of being in the car, Joey and Eddie finally arrived at the ski-resort. It was absolutely stunning.

"Joey, what do you think?" Eddie asked anxiously.

"It's gorgeous! I mean, look at the view. Eddie this was such an amazing idea!" Joey exclaimed.

"I'm glad you think so, now let's go check in."

The inside was just as gorgeous as the outside, they realized once they walked in.

"Eddie, wow! Are you sure we can afford this?" Joey asked, concern evident in her voice.

"I'm sure, but let's not worry about anything while we're here." Eddie stated.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

Eddie was sound asleep, but Joey just laid in bed looking around. Something about this place seemed so familar. She knew she had to have seen it before, or maybe she had been here. This was driving her crazy. How come she couldn't remember?

She couldn't have come here with her family when she was little because they weren't exactly rolling with money. Maybe she had been here with Dawson's family. Maybe she hadn't been here at all. Maybe she'd been to a place that kind of looked like this. Yeah, that had to be it. Once she finally convinced herself, she rolled over and went to bed.

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

"Joey... Joey... Wake up Joey." Eddie said trying to wake Joey up.

Joey opened her eyes to find Eddie had gotten breakfast for the two of them.

"I wanted to give you breakfast in bed. You know, to honor our first day here." Eddie said.

"That's so sweet, Eddie. What did you get?"

"A little bit of everything they had for breakfast in the lobby."

"Thanks Eddie for breakfast and bringing me here. We're going to have the best time ever!"

Joey and Eddie then sat in bed eating their breakfast, talking, and snuggling.


	6. Back Home

The End is Full of Surprises

Rating: T

Back Home

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Dawson's Creek! So sad for me :(

AN: I know that I haven't updated in forever, but I've been gone. I go away for a few days then come home for like one and I have had mega writers-block, so please please please forgive me!

Pacey had just finished packing up his stuff from his apartment and was on his way to Capeside. He couldn't wait to finally get home. Hopefully, Doug would let him move back in with him until he found a place to live.

Later

Pacey got out of his car and knocked on Doug's door. Doug answered shocked to see Pacey.

"Pacey what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work, and why do you have a suitcase in your hand?"

"Dougie! It's great to see you again, man! How's it been? You wouldn't mind me staying here with you, would you Dougie? I just have a few bags. I could even sleep on the couch. You wouldn't even know I was here."

"Pacey... I don't know."

"Come on, Dougie. Just until I find a place of my own."

"I guess, but it better not take more than a month maximum."

"Thank you, Dougie! You will not regret this!"

After Pacey was settled into Doug's house he decided to go see Dawson. Standing outside of Dawson's house made him realize he really was home and it felt good. Pacey knocked on the door. After a few seconds, he wondered if he should just go in like he used to, but then Dawson opened the door.

"Pacey! It's good to see you. Are you staying with Doug?"

"Yeah. I'm moving back. Thinking of starting a business in the food industry. Have to find a house first though."

"I'll keep my eyes open for a house. That's good your moving back. It'll be like old times with you helping me make movies again. Do you want to come in?"

"Uh... no thanks. I promised Doug I'd cook for him tonight as a thank-you gift. But I'll see you around though." "Oh! Before I forget, here's all the money you gave me to put into Step-A-Tech."

"Thanks again for everything Pacey. Bye!"

AN: This is definitely not my best chapter at all. I promise you that the future chapters will be better. If you've reviewed so far then thanks! It really means a lot! I try to answer them, but sometimes I forget to or get too busy. Hope you keep reading!


	7. Audrey's Arrival

The End is Full of Surprises

Rating: T

Audrey's Arrival

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Dawson's Creek.

AN: You guys have no idea how sorry I am about taking so long to update!!! I am soooooooooooo sorry! I lost my inspiration for this story and I got really busy with school and everything! Soooo sorry! Plus, this chapter is super short, so sorry 'bout that too:)

Knock, knock, knock...knock, knock, knock.

"Audrey, hey! It's great to see you! You look...wow! You look amazing!"

"Thanks Dawson, so do you, as always. So, can I come in?"

"Right. Sure you can." Dawson scooted out of the doorway to let Audrey through with her bags.

"So Dawson, where am I staying at?"

"Uh, you staying in the guest room. (AN: I don't know if Dawson has a spare bedroom in his house. I'm guessing he does, but who knows!) Everything should be ready for you in there. Do you remember where it's at?"

"Yep. I'll be back in a sec, just let me go put my stuff away."

"I'll be in the kitchen." Dawson yelled as Audrey walked up the stairs.

Later

"Where's your mom at Dawson?" Audrey asked curiously.

"Oh, she's at the restaurant and Bessie's watching Lily."

"Well then what are we waiting for Dawson? Let's go see a movie!"

"Okay. What do you want to see?"

"I want to see whatever's playing. You know, just watch all the movies there all day long just stopping to eat. Come on, it'll be fun!" Audrey pleaded.

"How can I say no to watching movies all day long? Especially with you Audrey."

"Aww, Dawson. I feel special." said Audrey pretending to wipe away happy tears.


	8. The Date

The End is Full of Surprises

Rating: T

The "Date"

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek. It's just my favorite show. Ever!!

AN: Once again, I am sooooo sorry! I've been super busy and I actually forgot about this story for awhile. I completely lost my inspiration. For the past few days I've been trying to think of Dawson's Creek nonstop and it helped because I FINALLY wrote a new chapter. I'm going to try to have this story finished by August 14, but I'm not promising anything. Thank you to all the people who have read this story and reviewed and everything, even though I've been such a terrible writer! I have now decided to not post anymore chapter stories until the whole thing is finished or almost finished, at least. Also, this chapter is still pretty short, so sorry for that too. You guys have all been great so thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Review please!! :)

Jack was nervous. More nervous than he'd been in his entire life. He thought about what Kerry had told him the entire drive home. The more he thought about it, the more he began to realize how right she was. He was bisexual. He began to realize that he probably always knew, ever since he moved to Capeside. He didn't want to like both. He knew he liked guys, so he went with being gay. He had always thought being bisexual wasn't possible; that people didn't want to be gay or lesbian, so they chose to like both. He never knew it could happen all on its own.

Finding out he was bisexual just made everything in his life click into place. He loved Jen, but he didn't just love her, he was _**in **_love with her. What would Jen say? She's always wanted to be with him and now when she could be, she's in the most serious relationship she'd ever been in. Would she be mad at him? Even worse; would she pick C.J.? These thoughts were definitely not helping him. They were making his nervousness a thousand times worse. He had to tell her though. She had a right to know.

"Hey, Jack. How was therapy?" Jen asked walking downstairs.

"It was very...informative." Jack stated not meeting her gaze.

"Aren't all therapy sessions?" Jen asked sarcastically.

"Huh, yeah." Jack laughed a little.

"Jack? Are you okay?" Jen asked, voice laced with worry.

"Yeah. I'm...fine. Hey Jen, do you want to go catch a movie and grab a bite to eat later?"

Jen gave him a puzzled stare, "You know I'd love to Jack, but I have plans with C.J. tonight." Seeing the look of disappointment on Jack's face, she quickly continued, "But I could always reschedule. I'm sure he won't mind."

"No. You don't have to. We can do it tomorrow or something."

"It's already a done deal, Jack. I'm gonna go call and cancel right now." Jen said walking towards the kitchen to call C.J.

**Later**

Jen walked in Jack's room putting on her earrings, "What movie are we going to see?"

"Uh... I'm not sure. I don't even really know what's out."

"Okay. We can just decide at the theater, I guess." Jen left Jack's room, "I'll meet you downstairs!" Jen called up, already halfway down the stairs.

"Okay!" Jack yelled down to her. This was it. He was going to tell her tonight.


	9. It's All Coming Back to Me

The End is Full of Surprises

Rating: T

It's All Coming Back to Me

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Dawson's Creek.

AN: I figured that since you guys have been soooo amazing even though I haven't updated in forever, that I would write and add two chapters today. I hope you all like it!! :)

Joey and Eddie had had a blast so far, but Joey couldn't help but think that something wasn't right. Eddie was great, but something had changed. She couldn't quite figure it out, though. They had skied and had the greatest hot choclate. This was the perfect vacation! Nothing had gone wrong and her and Eddie han't even argued. She just had this terrible feeling in her stomach. The longer she was here, the more memories came flooding back to her. She had definitely been here before.

Joey and Eddie decided to rent a movie and eat take-out in their room. They had rented a comedy so they would both like it. Eddie fell asleep in the first thirty minutes and Joey might as well be sleeping for all the attention she was paying to this movie. She didn't even know the characters' names. She kept zoning out. Finally, she got up when she saw the credits playing, and turned off the TV. She grabbed some money and a sweatshirt and went outside. She walked around for a good two hours and went through three cups of hot chocolate and a candy bar before she finally remembered when she came here.

Pacey. She had come here with Pacey for their Senior trip. This was the exact same ski resort that she lost her virginity to Pacey in. A zillion memories of their time here came flying through her. So many emotions sailed through her that she almost slipped on the ice, because she wasn't paying attention, and had to sit down. Why was it that almost everything in her life had to do with Pacey or Dawson? This just wasn't fair. She was here with Eddie so she could love Eddie again. Maybe this was a sign that Eddie's not THE one. Pacey is.

She hadn't wanted to break up with Pacey, but she felt like she'd be cheating him if she stayed with him when she still had feelings for Eddie. Of course now she was cheating Eddie and herself. She loved Pacey. She felt so stupid. She had hurt Pacey so bad. Why would she do that? Why didn't she consider all the consequences to her rash actions? Eddie was a great guy and she loved him, but she wasn't _**in**_ love with him anymore.

Being at this place again and remembering the way he treated her; the way he had always treated her, finally made her realize how much she loved Pacey. She wanted Pacey to be the one here with her, not Eddie. It was getting dark outside, so she grabbed her stuff and headed back to the room.

Eddie was still asleep when she got back to the room, so she decided to sleep and talk to him about everything in the morning.

The Next Day

Joey woke up at the crack of dawn and started packing and getting ready. She had just finished when Eddie walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good morning." Eddie said in a tired voice.

"Morning," Joey said as she moved away from him. "Eddie um... we really need to talk."

"Okay. About what?"

"This has all been really fun, but it made me realize something," Joey took a deep breath and looked Eddie in the eyes, "I'm not in love with you anymore."

"Wh...what?"

"I've been thinking alot, Eddie and I can't lie to you or myself anymore. I'm really sorry."

"What did I do? Did I do something wrong? I tried to..."

Joey cut him off, "Eddie, it's nothing like that. I...I'm in love with someone else." Joey kissed Eddie on the cheek, grabbed her bags, and went to the lobby to call a taxi to take her home.


	10. Together Again

**The End is Full of Surprises**

**Rating: T**

**Together Again**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek. :'(**

**AN: I actually updated when I said I would. Yay!! This chapter is really short though, so sorry! This story is almost over. There is this chapter and 2 more and they are all filled with tons of fluff! I now know not to post a chapter story until I have the whole story written. Lol. Enjoy!! :)**

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock...Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Ugh. I'm coming. I'm coming." Pacey grumbled while waking up and rolling off the couch in Doug's house.

Pacey stumbled toward the door and unlocked it. "Joey? What are you doing here?"

"Why are you at Doug's house? I called your apartment in Boston at least a dozen times yesterday before I finally gave up and called Doug."

"Uh...Things just weren't working out for me in Boston, but that's beside the point. What are **YOU** doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Yeah, I got that much, but why did you come to see me?"

"Well, I missed you and I really needed to talk to you."

"About?"

"About the fact that I made a huge mistake by breaking up with you because I love you and only you, Pacey. I'm so sorry about everything. I was just so scared, but it has always been you, Pacey. Always."

"Really?"

"No, Pacey. I made the whole thing up. Of course really."

"Well, in that case, I love you, Joey. You know that. You've always known that." Pacey said while leaning down and kissing Joey.

"I love you, Pace." Joey said in between kisses.

"I love you too, Jo. Now what do you say we take this into Doug's room? He's at work so he'll never know and my bed is the couch."

Joey laughed and pulled Pacey through the house and into Doug's room.


	11. You Like Me?

**The End is Full of Surprises**

**Rating: T**

**You Like Me?**

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek.**

**AN: Again, sorry it's so short. I'm also sorry if the last few chapters seem kind of rushed. BTW I go a little comma crazy lol! After this chapter, there's only 1 more!! Enjoy!! :)**

* * *

Dawson and Audrey had just finished seeing their fifth movie and were walking back to Dawson's house.

"You know, even though you talked all the way through all five movies, I had a really great time with you today."

Audrey lauged and glanced over at Dawson, "So does that mean that a second date is very possible?"

"Audrey, in order to have a second date, you have to have a first date, which we haven't." Dawson cocked his head to the side and his brows furrowed with confusion, "Have we?"

"Dawson, we just spent an entire day flirting, watching movies, and eating out. That's considered a date by most people."

Dawson stopped walking and Audrey turned and looked at him, "What?"

"Nothing. It's just...I like you."

"You like me or you like me like me?"

"I like you like you."

"You like me?"

"Yes."

"Dawson Leery likes me." Audrey said in a singsong voice.

"Right now, yes, but not for much longer in you sing it like that again." Dawson laughed.

Audrey smiled and moved towards Dawson, "I like you too." With that, Audrey leaned forward and kissed him.


	12. Happy Endings

**The End is Full of Surprises**

**Rating: T**

**Happy Endings**

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dawson's Creek.**

**AN: This is the final chapter. I want to thank everybody who has read this and reviewed and/or added this story to author alert. Thank you guys so much!! This one is a bit longer than the past two chapters, but not much longer. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Jack and Jen had just seen a movie and now they were sitting at a table in a fancy restaurant drinking wine.

"Hey, Jack? Is it just me or is this place pretty fancy? I feel like we're on a date." Jen said to Jack while laughing a little.

"That's because we are on a date." Jack said as calmly as he could.

Jen smiled at Jack, scooted closer to him, and said, "Well in that case, I need to scoot closer to you and order more expensive things off the menu. You know, since the guy almost always pays."

Jack looked at her with a serious expression on his face and nodded. Jen stared at him confused.

"We were joking. Right?"

"I wasn't."

"Oh. Um...but you're gay. How can this be a real date?"

"Yeah. Um...you know how I've been seeing that therapist?" Jack paused to see Jen nod, "Well, we talked a lot about you, and then today was my last session because she said she knew what my problem, or whatever, was."

"And?"

"I'm bisexual, Jen."

"You...you're what?"

"Bisexual. I..."

Jen cut him off, "Are you sure? How could you not have known? Maybe you should switch therapists. This one sounds pretty crazy."

"Jen, I'm bisexual. I'm positive. I guess I never considered it before because I wanted to like either guys or girls. Not both."

"So...so what does this mean for us?" Jen asked while trying to take deep breaths and calm down.

"Well, I want to be with you, Jen. I want to date you and hold your hand. I want to kiss you and watch sappy chick flicks with you...I love you."

Jen looked at him with her mouth hanging open, "How could you possibly want to date me? You've seen me when I'm crazy. Are you sure about all of this?"

"Positive."

"Poor C.J." Jen said while slowly shaking her head.

"So...does that mean that you're going to be with me?"

"Duh, Jack. You're my best friend. You of all people should know how long I've wanted this. You've read my journal." Jen said smiling.

Jack smiled back at her and leaned forward and kissed her. Jen pulled back after a moment and said, "I knew you would come to your senses someday."


End file.
